Halloween Hullabaloo
by Potikanda
Summary: Dwight's told them time and again, to never play around with the paranormal. So what do they do? They decide to play Ouiji! Based off of the characters from CP Coulters' Dalton. Look for the surprise ending!


Hey guys. Sorry I've been having a bit of writer's block on where to take Baggage from here, so I decided to write soemthing a bit different. This is what happens when people don't listen to Dwight, who is, after the Tweedles, my absolute favourite Dalton character.

* * *

><p>"No!"<p>

The expression on Wes' face when Dwight told him No was priceless, thought Evan to himself. Really, thought Ethan, he should have thought this one through before asking Dwight to join them.

"I refuse to be a part of this, this _madness_, which you seem to be careening into!" Dwight yelled, his face tinted red with anger and frustration at both Wes and David. "If I can't persuade you guys not to do this, I will have no part in it, whatsoever! And anything you guys release, you have to fix yourselves!" He shouted forcefully as he stomped away, leaving a wide-eyed Wes, David and Kurt, and a giggling set of Tweedles.

Wes looked slightly disturbed, and even David was mildly upset.

"It's not like we were planning on summoning demons from the ninth level of Hell, or anything," David scowled. "It's just a silly game of Ouiji."

Wes nodded his head gently, looking over at Kurt for confirmation. Kurt nodded too, his blue-green-grey eyes following Dwight's progress down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Regardless, maybe we shouldn't play it, since Dwight will have a hairy if we do," Kurt muttered softly, and David let out a groan.

"Awww… Come _on,_ Kurt. We've been looking forward to this for _weeks_, and we all knew Dwight wasn't going to be very receptive to it…"

Wes nodded again, slightly more enthusiastically than last time.

"Yeah, we knew that already, and besides, what's Halloween night without a whole lot of scary fun?"

"Wait, you two are suspiciously very quiet," Kurt muttered, arching an eyebrow at the Tweedles. "What's going on in those twin-melded minds of yours?"

"Oh, nothing," Evan answered innocently.

"Nothing at all," said Ethan, just as innocently as his brother did. They looked at each other, smiled twin evil grins, and turned away from the group, headed towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>"So, Dwight," Ethan began, entering the younger boy's room without knocking. Dwight gave a soft squeak, and yanked his head back through the hole of his tee shirt, allowing it to fall back in place. Ethan and Evan exchanged a small glance.<p>

"Why on Earth would you want Wes and the guys to try that alone?" Evan continued, sitting softly on one side of Dwight on the bed, while Ethan sat on the other side.

"After all," Ethan looked over at Evan over top of Dwight's hair. "If they _do_ release something, who would be better qualified than you to protect them?" Evan slipped his arm around Dwight's' shoulders, as Ethan slid his arm around Dwight's waist and leaned his head against Dwight's'. Dwight sighed, his body sagging against his friends.

"I just would rather they didn't do it at all," He whispered, as though afraid that whatever may be lurking inn the shadows of his room would overhear their conversation. "I'm not afraid, not really. I know I can handle whatever comes from this, unless it's a full-scale demon, and then I have Aimee to call on for back up. What I am afraid of, is that someone will end up getting possessed, and I _really_ don't want to have to exorcise anyone that night. There's just a world of possibilities that could go horribly wrong!"

Dwight sighed again, and the Tweedles gave him a quick squeeze before letting go and standing up.

"Be that as it may," Evan started.

"They _will_ be doing this," Ethan continued. "And we think it might be better if you came along to make sure nothing really, _really _nasty comes out!" They finished together, as they wandered out the door.

* * *

><p>Halloween night finally arrived, on a Sunday night, no less. The Dalton boys had spent most of the previous week decorating Windsor house, and most of the campus, in scary decorations, which weren't so much scary as just plain disturbing.<p>

There were multitudes of puking, dying and just weird jack-o-lanterns, and scores of silky fake webs that were strung everywhere. There were also tissue-paper ghosts that Reed was making; (he'd wanted to help but was relegated to that task after falling twice while putting up webs, and cutting himself while carving his pumpkin).

The Twins had successfully managed to get a caterer, who brought in everything from monster cupcakes to blood punch, and they had set everything up in the Windsor common room.

To make everything just that much better, they had also hired a score of student actors to come in and lurk in corners and empty hallways, jumping out and scaring the life out of the Dalton students and anyone who was dumb enough to spend Halloween with them.

Evan and Ethan counted themselves justifiably relieved when they managed to squeak out of detention, after one of the student actors had frightened Charlie so badly that he had slopped coffee all down his favourite jersey.

They had managed it by promising him that it would never happen again, and they called a meeting to ask the actors to avoid certain people. Charlie, any teacher, and most of the Stuarts were exempt from pranking or scaring, while any Windsor was fair game, and any Hanover was as well, as long as they didn't have a nasty scowl or anything on their face. And no one with coffee was allowed to be scared either, the Twins finished with a smirk.

* * *

><p>The Twins had also invited all the girls from Dobry Hall. As the bus arrived, all of the boys from all three houses, with very few exceptions (Logan and Julian being two), lined up in the parking lot to welcome the girls to Dalton.<p>

Since the two schools were fairly close, the Windsor boys naturally drifted to the girls they were most familiar with, Katherine, Sydney, Sara, Nadia, Hope and Elizabeth. Casey tagged along as well, although she appeared to be looking around for someone at the same time. The Tweedles knew that she had recently broken up with Derek, and took pity on her.

"Hello, beautiful talking flower," Evan murmured softly as he made his way to her side. He gently but firmly took her hand in his, threading it through his arm. Ethan appeared on her other side.

"Yes, hello to the most beautiful talking flower," He murmured just as softly, threading her other arm through his. Casey looked up at both boys, who now stood flanking her, and her voice tinkled in a soft laugh.

"Hello, Tweedles, how are you this afternoon?" She replied, attempting to make her voice light and airy, as though she hadn't a care in the world.

"We're doing just fine," Ethan replied, slowly leading her towards the doors into Windsor house.

"Wait until you see what we have in store for you and the other talking flowers," Evan added, also leading her so that she was sandwiched between the two boys, and was unable to see the way Derek was looking at the three of them from across the parking lot.

As the rest of the boys chose a girl to escort into the house, (they _were _gentlemen, after all, even if they didn't act like it sometimes,) Derek stood forlornly near the back of the bus, his eyes never leaving Casey and the Tweedles.

Bailey caught Derek watching them, and sidled up beside him, startling him when he cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to go in, yet, Seigerson? Because if you don't hurry, the Tweedles might just steal Casey away from you," He murmured, quietly enough that only Derek was able to hear him.

"She isn't mine to steal away," Derek moaned gently, running his hand through his hair. "She was the best thing to ever happen to me, number one of all my girlfriends, and I ruined it. She'll never forgive me." He nearly sobbed, before realising that there were still a few Dalton boys and Dobry girls still around.

"Well, maybe, you should try having one girlfriend, and not a harem," Bailey deadpanned, his eyes sweeping over the remaining students as he pulled on the sleeve of his fellow Stuart. Together, they walked into Windsor, and discovered the party already in full swing.

* * *

><p>The party was a complete success, and dusk began falling around 8:30PM. There were a few couples making out in shadowy corners (Blaine and Kurt being one of these couples), and a few people playing party games in distant sections of Windsor house. The boys all insisted, and many of the girls had to agree, hide and seek was much more fun in the dark. After a girl had fled he common room sobbing due to a particularly chilling re-telling of "Bloody Mary", David decided that breaking out his Ouiji board was now in order.<p>

"Oh, god, I love this thing," Called out a willowy blond girl, as she moved her way forward to the table that David had set the Ouiji board on. Flipping her hair over her shoulder and down her back, she flirted with David a bit. "Do you think I could have a go? My name's Whitney."

Katherine blinked softly from the far side of the room, catching David's glance at her while his cheeks turned slightly pink. He felt horribly awkward, and wasn't sure how to go about telling this strange girl that he was taken.

Katherine stood gracefully, her balance and poise making it seem like she wasn't actually stalking the girl who was now running her hand down David's arm. The entire room stood silent, every eye watching exactly what was about to play out, the tension so thick you could carve it with a spoon.

Katherine swayed gently to David's side, placing her hand softly on his shoulder, as she looked Whitney in the eye. The girl looked back at Katherine, her eyes flitting back and forth between Katherine and David.

"Oh," Was all she said, her cheeks flushing a deep scarlet. "Then… you must be David," She squeaked out, stepping back a pace to give the couple a bit of room. "I-I'm sorry, Katherine… I really didn't know…" She backed away a bit further, and then turned on her heel and fled the room quickly.

Reed watched her go, slightly sad because he knew what it was like to be alone.

"I'll… I'll go make sure she's okay," He muttered to Kurt, who sat beside him. "Besides, without Shane here, I don't want to be involved in anything that will give me more nightmares than I already have regularly…" And with that, he stumbled out the door, following the slight blond girl down the hallway to where she had entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Well," Wes commented, with a huff of breath. "That's three down, anyone else want to leave before we start?" He looked around the room, and seeing that no one got up, decided to begin.<p>

"Okay folks, we need four very impartial people to sit here and move the little pointy marker thingy. Any volunteers?" He looked around again, noticing that a few of the students looked a bit nervous.

"Oh, for the love of Prada," Kurt grumbled. "I'll move the _planchette_, Wes. But only if Blaine will sit with me," Kurt looked fondly at his boyfriend, who at the moment was sitting on the floor in front of him, resting his back against Kurt's legs.

"Excellent, Kurt! Might I say you have the soul of an adventurer? What do you mean, no I can't say that? Of course I can," Wes reiterated, as Kurt shook his head softly.

"Okay, any other takers?" Wes looked desperately around the room, his eyes widening as he noticed a complete lack of volunteers. "Oh, come on, guys, its not like it's going to bite you, or anything."

A small girl, with mousy brown hair and glasses raised her hand timidly, and Wes pounced on her.

"Yes! Excellent, okay, what's your name?" He all but shouted at her. She flinched away, clearly reluctant, but answered in a tiny voice: "Amelia. But I go by Mia. You know, like on the Princess Diaries movies."

"Excellent Mia," Wes boomed, the smile on his face stretching from ear to ear as he placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to wince again. "Now, I need you to sit, over here!" He directed her to sit, pushing her down on the seat next to Kurt's. Kurt gave her a soft smile, and her return one was genuine, if a bit tentative.

"Now, I'll be the fourth player," Wes called out to the room. "But we still need one more person to join in! Come on guys, I want to start this sometime tonight!"

All of the students looked around at each other, many reluctant to join in on Wes' special brand of crazy. All of a sudden a streak of lightning flashed across the windows, and the power cut out for a few seconds. One of the girls screamed, Kurt was pretty sure it was Mia, and then the lights flashed back on. A peal of thunder shook all of Windsor house, the windows rattling in their frames and the chandeliers swaying back and forth gently.

Mia screamed again, pointing to the doorway that led in from the hall. Standing there, dripping wet, with his hair plastered to his forehead and a slightly manic grin on his face, was Dwight.

In a very calm, cool, collected tone of voice, he answered Wes' unspoken plea; "I'll play."

* * *

><p>Pandemonium erupted, as every Windsor, almost every Stuart and a few of the Dobry girls jumped up, asking questions of Dwight.<p>

"Are you insane?" Came the question from most of the Stuarts.

"What happened to you?" Was a question asked by quite a few of the Windsor's.

"Who the Hell is that?" A few of the Dobry girls asked each other.

"Excellent," Came the quiet murmurs of two sets of twins, who were hiding in one of the corners in the room talking together.

"So, our lovely cousins, what exactly do you have planned for this evening?" Andrea asked quietly, as her twin sister Adriana continued to braid her sister's long, lovely blond hair while the Tweedles watched on in amusement.

"Who, us?" Evan asked, mortally offended that his beloved cousins would even _suggest_ such a thing.

"Nothing, darlings," Ethan added, with just a slight twinkle in his eye, as he caught his brothers' mischievous grin.

As one, they all looked back to the table, where Kurt, Wes, Mia and Dwight were gathered. They around the small table, after Wes had placed the Ouiji board on it. A few of the Dalton students still looked extremely uneasy, as they knew for a fact that Dwight had _never_ participated in anything remotely supernatural.

The man in question, however, had the faintest sign of a smile playing on his lips, an ease of manner that was so unlike Dwight's normal style, that every Windsor in the room wondered if he had taken (or been slipped) something not quite legal.

Wes' eyebrows were approaching his hairline as he stared across the table at Dwight, then he shook himself like a dog shaking off water and got down to business.

"Okay, all. We are here to invoke any and all spirits that wish to communicate with us," He lowered his voice to increase the dramatic effect, and Mia visibly swallowed.

"To do this, all in the room, and not just those in the circle," He looked around to all of the students seated around the common room. "_All_ of us need to be receptive to the elemental spirits." He placed his pointer and second fingers on the planchette, while Kurt rolled his eyes and did the same. After a moment Dwight placed his fingers on the board as well, and then looked at Mia.

After another minute had passed, Mia slowly placed her trembling fingers on the board too. Kurt leaned over and whispered softly, "You don't have to do this,"

Mia closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can do this," she whispered back just as softly. Kurt nodded, giving her props for continuing even though she seemed terrified.

"Oooohmmm…" Wes chanted, and two or three of the students off to the side of the room started to giggle. Wes' eyebrow raised, demanding complete silence for the game to be played properly, as he stared around the room. Deciding it had to have been the Twins, he glared in their general direction, before resuming his task.

"We call upon the spirits that roam the lonely halls of Dalton Academy…" He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear, but not so loud that he would be disturbing anyone who wasn't in the common room with them.

"We ask that anyone who wishes to come into the room in the form of a spirit and speak with us, may do so," Wes intoned, glancing at Kurt. Kurt picked up where Wes left off.

"We ask that you do no harm, only provide messages to those here, and that none are followed once they leave this room." Kurt was quite proud of that little part, because although he didn't believe in God, the Devil or the afterlife, he knew others did, and wanted them to feel safe once the Ouiji session was over. He glanced at Mia, whose voice trembled when she spoke.

"We ask that only spirits that were once human enter this circle…" And she trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"And I allow myself to be used as a communication tool," Dwight finished, earning himself a gasp from every single person in the room.

"You idiot!" A slightly younger girl with dark, bushy brown hair cried. "You just opened yourself to anything that might be coming through!" A few of the Dobry and Dalton students nodded in agreement. But Dwight simply smiled softly.

"I'm willing to take that chance."

Kurt exchanged a slightly nervous glance with Wes, and then turned behind him to look at Blaine.

"Babe, can you keep record for us? And ask the questions?" Blaine nodded, and caught the pad of paper and the pen that David tossed him.

Wes then began moving the planchette in a quick circle, to loosen up the planchette legs and get everyone ready to begin.

They started out with easy questions, such as "How many people were in the room". The answer took around 10 minutes to come up, and they were starting to get bored and thinking about switching games to something else. Then all of a sudden the planchette jerked, landing on the numbers one and eight. It was correct.

Wes looked at Kurt, who stared back with wide eyes and gave him a tiny shake of the head. It wasn't him that was pushing the planchette. Together they looked at Mia, whose eyes were as round as saucers, and then the three of them looked at Dwight. He had a smug smile on his face, but an intense look that Wes and Kurt, at least, were able to decide that he wasn't the cause of the movement either. Blaines eyes were wide as well, where Wes could see him over Kurt's shoulder. His eyes never left the board, because the planchette was still moving. He began furiously scribbling down the letters that were being spelled out while the others weren't looking.

"I-A-M-C-O-M-I-N-G" He read out as he copied the letters.

"Shit," Blaine whispered in the dead silent room, as he read what was written. "I am coming."

The students in the room stared talking madly between themselves, all certain it was a joke or prank being pulled, many of them looking at the Tweedles in awe.

"It's still moving!" Evan called out, while Ethan pointed at the planchette to prove his brothers' point.

The silence that ensued was deafening.

"Blaine," Wes whispered harshly. "Blaine, you have to keep asking it questions!"

Blaine blinked, confused for a moment, then realised it was his job to keep the questions coming.

"Oh. Oh yeah! Okay… Let me see," He floundered for a moment. A soft whisper came from one of the boys near the window. "Ask it who it is,"

"Yes! Good one!" Blaine glanced briefly at the boy, Lucas Something-or-other, and nodded. "Who are you?" He asked into the air over the table.

He watched very closely to the table, as Kurt began reading out the letters that were spelled out in extremely quick formation. Then he read it back to all in the room.

"I was once called Herman Dalton," Blaine read, his face beginning to smirk. He was certain now that the Twins had pulled an elaborate prank on everyone in the room, and turned his head to smile at them. They smiled back mischievously.

Even some of the girls were smiling now, they were pretty sure it was a hoax too, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief at the relaxing atmosphere in the room.

Then the planchette started whipping around the board, almost too fast for Blaine to pick out the individual letters.

"I am here." Blaine read, smiling again. "Well, we knew that, Mr Dalton, we got your last message." He laughed a little, and was joined in by a few others around the room.

Then the planchette moved to "No".

"No? What do you mean, No?" Blaine asked to the air above the table. "You already told us you were Herman Dalton."

The planchette started moving again. As he wrote it down, Blaine read it off: "Lies."

Blaine frowned, looking back and forth at Kurt, Wes and Mia, finally landing his gaze on Dwight. Dwight was still looking manic, but the focus and concentration on his face as he watched the planchette move is extremely eerie. As though he knows something is there, and has been using all of his willpower to focus on it.

Suddenly, Blaine realises that he hasn't been paying attention to the planchette, and returned his gaze to it.

"What do you mean, lies?" He asked tentatively.

"LIES!" Every person in the room jumped but one, the one person whose scream erupted, scaring the daylights out of all the others.

Mia.

* * *

><p>Every person in the room looked directly at Mia, whose head is now thrown back in a painful-looking arch, her fingertips barely touching the planchette anymore. Her eyes had rolled back in her head, and every muscle in her body looked as though it was being jolted with electricity.<p>

Even Kurt was now unnerved, sitting beside the seemingly possessed Mia.

Blaine stood up, slowly moving close to Mia, and placed his hand on her shoulder. With a yell of pain he was thrown back towards some of the other boys in the room, who managed to catch him, barely, in time before he whacked his head on the mantel of the fireplace.

No one wanted to go near Mia, after that. Wes looked terrified, Kurt looked disturbed, and every student in the room was fluctuating between those two extremes.

Cradling his hand close to his chest, Blaine limped back beside Kurt, a tear of pain slipping down his cheek.

Out of concern for his boyfriend, Kurt nearly removed his fingers from the planchette.

"_NO!_" Wes screamed, nearly sobbing in distress. "If you take your fingers off the planchette before you close the circle the spirit remains and is trapped here forever!"

Kurt looked at Dwight for confirmation, but he was too busy staring at Mia to pay attention to Kurt.

"Who are you?" Dwight's voice was low, but commanding.

"I am She." Mia's voice was powerful, so totally unlike Mia that a few of her Dobry sisters began to cry. They were gently hushed by a couple of the boys in the room, who led them out to a quieter, less scary place in Windsor house to let them calm down.

"Thirteen," Mia spoke in a bored tone of voice now, as though patiently explaining he numbers to a child.

A flash of lightning painted the windows again, followed by another rumble of thunder a few seconds later.

"That's really weird," Stated a boy who sat near the windows. Wes thought it was possibly Evan who spoke. "There's no rain outside, and we haven't seen any sign of a storm. The night is completely cloudless out there," He pulled back the curtains to show a few people who were close to him what he meant. David looked, and, releasing Katherine, he walked over to where Wes sat.

"He's right," He murmured softly to Wes, who simply paled and began to shake.

Dwight continued looking at Mia, his eyes growing narrower and narrower as he watched her every move. The lightning flashed again, and a deep, melancholy moan erupted from Mia's mouth. Her body arched even further back, and her body began to lift. A few people gasped outright, as she swayed from her chair and began to rise up. She continued to rise, until she was standing, and then continued to rise again. Her entire body was arched backward, with moans erupting frequently from her mouth and her limbs shaking violently.

As she floated above the table, the Twins yelled simultaneously:

"Close the circle!"

Everyone in the room flew into action. Wes sobbed, torn between taking a hold of the girl floating above him and not releasing the planchette.

David held Katherine close, as she cried softly for the girl who she believed looked like Katie Bell during the curse scene in one of the Harry Potter movies.

Kurt backed away from the girl, although he refused to take his hand from the planchette, like Wes, and began shivering from the stress.

Blaine wrapped his hands around his boyfriend's shoulders, holding him low enough that the slowly rotating Mia wouldn't bump into him as she turned.

The Tweedles leapt forward, with grim determination on their faces, making their way over to where Dwight sat, taking everything in with a mild amused look on his face.

"Dwight!" Evan had to yell to make himself heard over the cacophony in the common room.

"You have to close the circle, _now_, before we lose Mia!" Ethan screamed, grabbing Dwight and turning him to face them.

"I know, you guys," Dwight called with a chuckle. "I overheard you guys talking about it a few days ago. I know this is all one huge prank to make me believe that I am vanquishing a demon, or whatever." He smirked, and looked back at Mia. "You almost had me, too. I never expected Mia to be this good an actress! And I can't even _see_ the strings holding her up!" And with that, Dwight laughed, long and hard, as every member of both schools looked at him like he was absolutely mad.

* * *

><p>Evan and Ethan looked at each other, their eyes frantically searching one another's faces for signs that it was all put on. Then they looked at Dwight again.<p>

"We didn't!" Ethan choked out.

"We were going to, but we didn't have the time to get everything ready," Evan finished, his last word ending in a sob.

Dwight looked between the Tweedles, his face losing the laughter and being replaced by uncertainty, then fear, and then terror.

"Wait," He whispered into the suddenly silent room. "If this isn't," He looked around at the terrified faces of the others around him. "If she is actually," He stared up at Mia's body, still slowly rotating above he table. "If you didn't," He glanced at Wes, seeing the tears and the desolation on his face.

"OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS!" Dwight screamed, his voice cracking so high it would have been laughable if he and the others in the room hadn't been so afraid.

"You let me think… but you didn't… and now…. _WHAT DID I TELL YOU? WHAT HAVE I BEEN SAYING THIS WHOLE TIME? DON'T MESS WITH THE PARANORMAL!"_

Dwight screamed again, this time out of pure frustration as well as terror. "All I ever said, was don't screw around with things you don't understand, I said… And what do you do?" He paused to look hard at Wes. "You go ahead and do it anyway!"

Grabbing his holy water sprayer (which had of course never left his side for a moment) he let loose with a quick squirt of water over Mia's rotating torso. She shrieked, her body writhing in pain from the contact.

"Okay, it's definitely a demon, dammit. Fuck, I really, _really_ didn't want to have to do this today." Pulling a number of items from the pockets of his trench coat, he set them up on the table around the Ouiji board. No one had his or her fingers on the planchette anymore; everyone was trying mostly to keep out of Dwight's way.

He handed a small sack to Blaine with instructions to create a circle of salt all the way around the table, making sure there were no breaks in the line. To everyone outside of the circle, he demanded that everyone stay where he or she was, and "for God's sake, be quiet".

Pure silence filled the room, with the exception of the salt hitting the floor as it was being distributed, and Dwight muttering under his breath about what he would need.

He positioned Kurt and Wes back at the table, in the same spots they were in previously. Taking out his phone, he told Wes to call Aimee, who was his back up, and put her on speakerphone.

"Go for Aimee," came a bored-sounding voice filling the silent room.

"Aimee, we've got a problem," Dwight called from the other side of the table, where he was setting up a set of three white candles.

"What do you mean, problem? Has Windsor house finally got to you?" Aimee asked laughingly.

"Aimee, damn it, _listen_ to me." Dwight nearly snarled, his voice commanding and low.

"Shit. You really mean it? What the Hell, Dwight? What happened?" Aimee's now very nervous voice came across the line as Dwight lit the candles and placed them strategically around the table.

"Demon," Dwight's low, serious voice made Aimee gasp, and everyone around the room could tell she was worried.

"Do you know if it's a greater or a minor demon yet? Have you asked its name?" Aimee went on.

"No, not yet," Dwight answered her softly, a pained expression flitting across his face. "I-I'm scared to ask, Aimee," he finished. He darted his eyes around the room at the eyes of every boy and girl who were now totally focussed on him, as though daring them to make something of it.

Aimee's voice came back over the line, low and insistent.

"You have to, Dwight. You know this won't end unless you have its full, real name, so you can banish it."

Every boy and girl that could see Dwight's eyes could see he was terrified, and his eyes shone wetly, as though he was trying to repress tears.

"O-Okay," He stuttered, passing the back of his hand over his face quickly. Everyone pretended not to notice the wet sleeve of his jacket.

Turning about to face Mia once again, he pulled three identical amethyst necklaces from his pocket, and tossed one each to Wes and Kurt.

Donning the third one, he looked at Wes and Kurt, and raised his voice so everyone in the common room could hear him.

"All right, everyone. I need everyone to concentrate. This isn't going to be easy, and I'm sorry for that. Mia has been possessed by a demon, and I'm going to find out who that is," Dwight's voice broke on the word demon, but he plowed on anyway.

Looking directly at Mia, who had stopped spinning and was now facing Dwight, eyes and mouth open, sadistic look on her possessed face.

"Ab omni hoste visibili et invisibili et ubíque in hoc sáeculo liberetur." Dwight recited from memory. He was never sure if his pronunciation was correct, but at this point it would have to do. The demon in Mia's body screamed, the unholy sound echoing through the common room as the body swayed and writhed through the air.

"Do it, Dwight!" Aimee screamed through the phone line, making everyone in the room even more anxious than they were.

"In the name of God; by the power of the angel Gabriel; also by the power of the angels Ezekiel, Malchediel, and Rashnu, I demand your name, demon. By all that is holy and right with this world, _what is your name?_" Dwight finished, his voice strong, proud and determined. Every eye in the room flew to Mia's face, contorted in rage and pain.

"I. Am. Moloch." The name was torn from Mia's lips, as though reluctant to say it, but not able to resist.

Aimee's voice came over the phone, her nervousness being overshadowed by her duty to help her best friend.

"Moloch… Moloch… Here it is!" She cleared her throat before reading. "It says here that Moloch is a demon worshipped by the Israelites through child sacrifice…" Her voice whimpered on the last two words.

"Child sacrifice," Kurt also whimpered, his eyes drawn up to Mia, and suddenly he couldn't take anymore. He turned and buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, his muffled sobs ringing out in the almost silent room. Blaine cuddled his love, looking around at everyone in the room. There wasn't a dry eye around, everyone had tears in their eyes, and a few of the girls had done the same as Kurt and buried their faces in the open arms around them.

Dwight's concentration made it difficult for him to see what was going on around the room. Evan and Ethan stood behind him, their eyes tracking the softly swaying Mia. As one, they both placed one hand on each of Dwight's shoulders, lending him strength and courage to face the ordeal ahead.

"All right. Moloch! Listen to me, for I have commanding power over you!" Dwight's voice held no trace of fear, although you simply _knew_ he was still afraid.

"You _will_ leave the body of this girl; you _will not _harm her in any way; I banish you!" Firm and commanding, Dwight's voice carried over the entire room, his eyes never leaving the floating girl in front of him.

"You _will_ leave! Begone, Moloch, for you no longer have power here!" Aimee began chanting in the background, a series of runic words that only a few people in the room understood, Dwight being one of them. Mia screamed again, her head thrown back and every muscle as tense as a bowstring.

"Begone, Moloch, begone," Dwight chanted in the darkened room, gesturing to all those surrounding him to continue. Wes took up the chant first, followed by Blaine, Kurt and Reed, and then most of the others followed.

* * *

><p>"In Thy name, O Lord God of truth, I lay my hand upon Thy servant, who has been found worthy to seek refuge in Thy Holy Name and to be sheltered under the shadow of Thy wings. Take from her that ancient error and fill her with Thy faith and hope and love that she may know Thou Alone art true God. Inscribe her in Thy book of life. May Thine Eyes ever gaze upon her in mercy. Give her joy in the works of her hands."<p>

Dwight read this passage from a book he pulled from yet another pocket of his coat. Mia screamed again, anguished, and a few of the girls around the room screamed as well, terrified.

Aimee came back over he phone line: "Dwight, you have to use the Prayer of Interdiction of St. Basil the Great! It's on page 74 of your prayer book!" Dwight flipped through the book and began to read aloud:

"O God of gods and Lord of lords, Creator of the fiery ranks, and Fashioner of the fleshless powers, the Artisan of heavenly things and those under the heavens, Whom no man has seen, nor is able to see, Whom all creation fears: Into the dark depths of Hell You hurled the commander who had become proud, and who, because of his disobedient service, was cast down from the height to earth, as well as the angels that fell away with him, all having become evil demons. Grant that this my exorcism being performed in Your awesome name, be terrible to the Master of evil and to all his minions who had fallen with him from the height of brightness. Drive him into banishment, commanding him to depart hence, so that no harm might be worked against Your sealed Image. And, as You have commanded, let those who are sealed receive the strength to tread upon serpents and scorpions, and upon all power of the Enemy. For manifested, hymned, and glorified with fear, by everything that has breath is Your most holy Name: of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, now and ever and into ages of ages. Amen."

Around the room, the fervent repeating of "Amen" could be heard, as all eyes watched the writhing, spinning mass of the Dobry student. With a final shriek and a jolt of her body, Mia crashed down towards the table, sending the candles, planchette and Ouiji board scattering. Wes was just in time to catch most of Mia, and he gently eased her down onto the table, his eyes scanning her face for any signs of life.

Dwight approached as well, his eyes raking over Mia's body to check and see if she had been left with any visible injuries. Finding none, he glanced to her face, just in time to see her eyes flutter open, close, and then open again. Her green eyes focussed on his, and she gave a weak smile from where she lay, panting softly, against Wes.

"I could see you, Dwight," She whispered softly into the quiet room. "I could see and hear everything. All of you." She looked around the table, and at the others in the room, some of whom were still crying quietly.

"It was… it was horrible," Mia continued, her mild, timid voice sounding so different from the voice that had emanated from her throat earlier. "I could see, I could hear, I could _feel_ everything, but I couldn't do anything to stop him." Her voice broke on the last word, and she turned her head towards Wes, burying her face in the collar of his blazer. He glanced to Dwight, and began to rub Mia's back gently, trying to soothe the poor girl.

"It seems as though everything went the way it's supposed to this time, Dwight," Aimee's voice came over the phone again, her voice shaking softly from the stress.

"Yeah," Dwight replied softly, passing a hand through his dishevelled hair. "I guess it did. Thanks so much Aimee, I'll do clean up here. Night," He called to her, waiting for her to return the sentiment before hanging up and closing the phone.

"Does… Does that mean we can leave the common room now?" Asked a small boy near the door in a timid voice.

"Come here first," Dwight replied, and checked the boy over for any sign of any demonic activity, before allowing him to leave. He continued this process with every soul in the common room, and then went out to find the ones who had left before the Ouiji session had really started.

As the boys and girls finally shuffled out, Blaine looked at the clock. It was now a quarter after eleven. Grasping Kurt's hand lightly, he shuffled towards the main door to Windsor, and called out in a voice that was sure to reach every part of Windsor.

"It's after eleven and we have school tomorrow, everyone say good night to the Dobry girls, they have to go home!"

* * *

><p>Once almost everyone was gone from the common room, four blond heads poked out from behind one of the couches, all wearing identical Cheshire grins. Adriana and Andrea smirked at their cousins, who in turn smirked back.<p>

"And that, my dears, is how you throw a Halloween party," Evan said brightly.

"Yes, because it's no good unless everyone is _completely _terrified," Added Ethan happily.

"I never ever would have guessed that Mia was such a good actress," Adriana murmured to her sister.

"I think it's time we adopted her," agreed Andrea.

They slowly made their way to the main doors, following the crowd as the Dobry girls and the Dalton boys made their way out to the bus that was waiting in the parking lot. They said goodbye, promised to get together soon and go shopping, and then the twin girls made their way over to Mia, who still looked slightly shaken from her ordeal. As they all got on the bus, the Dalton boys waved goodbye, and returned to the inside of the house, with the Stuarts and the Hanovers heading back to their own houses.

Once inside, they decided to all head to bed, as they were exhausted from their ordeal.

Evan and Ethan were changing, getting ready for bed, when a static sound came from the walkie-talkie they usually used to communicate with Han, their Caterpillar.

"Hey, guys, I just wanted to apologise for not being able to set up that harness in the common room like you wanted. Something really weird happened in here, and I've been stuck for the past four hours. Nothing electronic was working, and for me, that was the epitome of disaster! I only just got everything working again!"

* * *

><p>HA! So what did you think? Do you like it? Was it scary enough for you? Did you like my surprise ending? I did. Please, read and review if you liked it!<p> 


End file.
